


You're My Inspiration

by clexah



Series: The 100 tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lingerie, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexah/pseuds/clexah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions are always the worst. You never really know someone until you get to know them and when you do, you might just find yourself falling in love with them. Love at first sight? Nah. Attraction at first sight. Then you slowly find yourself falling in love with them and contemplating how they feel about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a tumblr prompt I got two months ago but haven't found the time to finish it until now. It was supposed to be a quick fic but because I took so long to write it, it's a bit longer. Hope you enjoy :)

It was Clarke's first day at MIT and she couldn't afford to be late whatsoever. For whatever reason it may be, she was always always late on the first day of school and it was something she couldn't prevent. It didn't matter how hard she tried or how desperately she wanted to arrive at her first class before the bell rang, she couldn't make it. And this was in middle school and high school! With extremely small campuses!! How was she going to manage running from one end of the school to the other with extremely limited time?  
  
She got dressed as fast as she could, putting her favorite leather jacket over a dark blue, almost black, shirt and slipped into her pleated skirt. She decided to wear heeled ankle boots even thought that wasn't the smartest idea, considering she would more than likely be running around looking like a maniac and grabbed her bag filled with books and left the dorm. Clarke checked her phone and realized she only had ten minutes to get class, but she didn't exactly know what building she was supposed to go to. The thing was all the halls had similar sounding names and even though she had to go to the medical wing, she couldn't remember whether the guide told her to turn left or right.  
  
As she walked she put her hair in a half-up, half-down look, something she had been doing since she could remember. She arrived into the hall and of course, with her luck, she was in the wrong hall. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" She stormed out of the hall, checked her phone reminding her she only had five minutes left, and took off in the opposite direction.  
  
Then the announcement came stating classes were now in session. "Dammit!" Clarke finally made her way into the medical wing and searched the rooms for the one that read biotechnology. Luckily she found it with an ease. The downside was she was late, as expected, and because she was wearing heels they made a clanking sound as she ran into the room. The professor gave her an irked looked indicating she had to find the only available seat.  
  
There was one next to a girl who had stared at her when she walked it. So she took it, but the girl didn't look so pleased that she was sitting next to her. They sat in silence for most of the professor's lecture even though she could feel the girl's eyes beating on her. The girl seemed like the typical snotty, teacher's pet you would encounter in high school and that irritated the shit out of Clarke because she thought she was done having to deal with kids like that. After what felt like a never ending hour-and-a-half lecture they were finally dismissed. She took her time as the girl who sat next to her shoved her way out of the row and skittered down the stairs. For some odd reason unbeknownst to Clarke, she chased after running as fast as she could in five inch heels.  
  
Clarke hollered at the girl, "Hey! Hey!" She knew the girl could hear her and a&after about the fifth hey she turned around.  
  
"What?"  
"Umm I'm Clarke, I was sitting next to you during the lecture."  
"Yeah I know. You interrupted the professor with your heels smacking the ground. What do you want?"  
"I was wondering if there was anything I missed?"  
"Why don't you ask the professor? I'm sure he'd love to hear from you"  
  
Clarke loathed the girl's attitude. How could she possibly judge Clarke? She didn't even know her! She has about had with this conversation, she was trying to be civil and gather anything she might've missed, but of course she had to ask about the bitchiest person on this campus.  
  
"You know what fuck you! I'm trying to be polite but all your doing is being a bitch and I've about had it. You don't even know me! I just wanted to know if I missed anything, a simple no would've been suffice." Clarke could tell she had definitely pissed off the girl but before she could have the chance to make a quick retort she tried to walked away.  
"Hey red boots! You missed the course description."  
"What?"  
"You missed the part where the teacher talks about what to do, what he expects, and what the class will be about"  
"Oh."  
"I'm not going anywhere at the moment. We could maybe grab some coffee and I can explain to you what you missed."  
"I'd like that. Thanks."  
"Oh by the way I'm Raven and I'll have you know I'm not a bitch."  
  
They both smirked and walked to the local coffee shop. For about an hour they sat at booth talking. At first they talked about the class but it only took ten minutes and then they moved onto where they went to high school and their lives back home. Time slipped away as they discussed their hopes and dreams and everything else in between. It wasn't until Raven mentioned she had a class to get to that they parted. They exchanged numbers and Clarke watched her go.  
  
Clarke wandered the campus as she didn't have her next class until 2:30 but there was only one thing on her mind. Raven. She had black hair like a raven even graceful like one. Clarke hadn't felt like this in such a long time and god after the time that they spent together did she want to kiss her. All she could think about was that the next time she saw Raven all she would be thinking about is kissing her. She had to control her urges though, Raven couldn't be into her. She mentioned someone named Finn and how he broke her heart, there's no way Raven would ever like her.  
  
Then again Clarke thought the same with her ex-boyfriend Wells. When he moved away she was heart-broken, but then she met Octavia and she helped her piece her life back together and slowly Clarke fell in love with her. But when Clarke expressed her feelings towards Octavia, she tried as gently as she could to let her down telling her that her boyfriend Lincoln was the love of her life. Clarke was again left heart-broken and it took her forever to put herself together. She couldn't let the same thing happen with Raven. But god how she just wanted to kiss her.  
  


_______________

  
In the next few months that they were at MIT, Clarke and Raven had grown incredibly close. Raven didn't have a roommate and it wasn't long before Clarke had moved in with her. It was so hard for Clarke though, everyday she felt her love for Raven get stronger. It also didn't help that Raven loved to wear incredibly revealing clothes. It wasn't until the day she saw Raven in a miniskirt, showing off her incredibly long and toned legs, that Clarke realized she didn't want to make out with Raven anymore. She wanted to fuck her. Then came the day when she saw Raven in just her bra and panties, Clarke had to rush out of their room so fast or else she didn't know what she was going to do.  
Finally there was day when Clarke had hope.

She was having a hard time with her chem paper, to be fair she never excelled at chem, so she asked Raven because she was practically a science genius. So as Raven hovered over her, Clarke looked up to signal she understood it and her and Raven gazed into each other's eyes for quite some time. If Raven hadn't turned away first, she was sure they were going to kiss.

For some odd reason, Raven loved to strip in from of Clarke at night. At first Clarke thought it was because she was going to put on her pjs, but then she realized she waited until Clarke was in the room. Clarke contemplated the situation but in the end let ago as she thought she was overthinking it. She was so oblivious to the fact that Raven wanted to hook up with her as she had been hurt in the past.

_______________

Eventually came the day when Raven just stopped undressing in front of Clarke. She was disappointed but maybe it was because she wanted to save it for her new boyfriend, Kyle.

Raven went on and on about a guy in her physics class and she was practically out with him everyday. Of course she never directly stated they were together, but it was obvious especially given with the way she said his name. Clarke was sick of it.

So naturally when Raven went out to Victoria's Secret to buy some new lingerie and wanted to show it to Clarke, she said no. Of course a no never stopped Raven, but instead of just showing it to her she actually put it on.

"So what do you think? Do you like it?"  
"It sure is something I'll give you that." And she wasn't lying. Raven stepped out in a black corset with red lace and a thong. To top it all off she had black fishnet stockings paired with red heels.  
"I'll take that as a good thing. But would you see me in this and your first thought be you want to rip it all off because that's what I'm going for."  
"Umm yeah. Yes." Again she wasn't lying. She wanted to rip the corset off, slide the thong down her legs, maybe leave the stockings on, they really worked for her. Raven, she meant, but they were nice to look at.  
"Then why aren't you?"  
"What"  
"If I look so hot in this, which I know I do I saw myself in the mirror, why aren't you ripping it off?"  
"Because you have a boyfriend?" Clarke was so confused. She had no idea what was going on, wasn't this for Kyle?  
"Kyle? He's not.. He's not my boyfriend! He's one of the top students in the class, after me of course. We're working on this project that's why we spend so much time together."

Suddenly so thrilled, Clarke took a step forward Raven and kissed her.

"Well it took you long enough."  
"I didn't know if it was okay or not. But clearly it is."

Clarke kissed her once more, she kissed her the way she had been wanting to kiss her since she first met her. Then she felt the ribbon binding the corset together.

"Don't be shy now."

With those four words she unlaced the corset until it eventually slipped off. Then Raven discovered the zipper to Clarke's dress and within a second it was off. Then she unhooked her bra so that way they could both be shirtless and do the rest together. But for a while they just made out. They caressed each other's boobs and kissed them and gave each other hickeys. For a while it felt like they were just going to do that, and it was okay. But then Raven, her having to be the first at everything, got a hold of Clarke's panties and had them drop to the ground. There was no masquerading how wet they probably wear but that didn't matter. That was on her infinite list of things that didn't matter because she was about to see Raven naked, something she had been wanting to do since they first met. Clarke grabbed Raven's ass and squeezed it as hard as she could and with her other hand she slipped the thong under her fingers and dragged it down her legs. Then came the fun part, ripping off the stockings as Raven kicked off her red heels.

"Nice shoes."  
"Thanks I got the inspiration from your red boots."

Clarke smirked and got back to work. Within a matter of seconds they were both naked and they basked in each other's beauty. This was a long time coming. Raven kissed every inch of Clarke's body as Clarke desperately tried to keep her shit together. Raven's lips touching her body was the most soothing thing she had ever experienced. Then Clarke flipped over so she was on top and they fucked for as long as they could. When Clarke felt as if they were done Raven decided they weren't and fingered her. At first it was uncomfortable but she got used to it and decided to return the favor. Once they were finally done they rested in each other's arms and eventually fell asleep. When they awoke they realized they were late for their class, but it was okay. They were in no rush to go anywhere, they were fine right were they were. Finally Raven got up and dressed herself but she did it with a tease. She wore all black paired it with a red purse and to top it all off wore red heels.

"Nice look."  
"Thanks. Like I said I gather inspiration from you." And with that note Raven skipped out the door with Clarke still in bed with the biggest grin on her face.


End file.
